Waiting for the rain
by Terrifyingly twisted
Summary: Draco and Ginny have more problems on their minds than either of them think. Ginny meets Draco in her beloved Rain and things seem to start up...A:NRated Mature for suicidal scene
1. In the rain

A/N Okay well I have been meaning to write this on fanfic for some time now and I hope it's to your taste.

-Ally

She had so much to live up to. There was so much she wanted but couldn't get. The love within her, shattered. The hope in her soul, gone.

That morning Ginny looked at the enchanted ceiling.

"Looks like rain." Sighed Ron.

Ginny smiled. The rain was the only thing that made her feel happy these days. The only thing that seem to make the rest of the world look gloomier. It was the only place she could be alone.

Ginny Weasley sat outside of Hogwarts a place she had learnt to call home. She sighed, all her problems fell on her shoulders like a ton of bricks. A tear fell down her cheek as everyone one of them flashed before her eyes. She was falling behind in school, something her brothers hardly did (she knew due to the fact that her mother wouldn't let her live it down.) She failed at becoming a prefect, something Percy always enjoyed pointing out. And to top it all Harry, her only actual love, had started to become distant. Something could not stand. Not only where her problems weighing done on her but her thoughts as well. She had never had a first that hadn't already been done. She was her brother's shadow. She was realizing it was those same brothers that took away the hope, the love and her wanting. These thoughts crept up on her coldly.

So there sat Ginny waiting for the rain.

"Rain already!" said a voice close by.

Ginny looked to her left, than to her right. Who else was waiting for the rain? She got up slowly, her eyes scanning the area for a face.

"Come on!" said the voice again.

She crept towards a high bush, she lightly pushed it aside. A small gasp escaped her mouth. Behind the bush was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Listen Malfoy I don't need anyone to mock me today, okay?" snapped Ginny a tear fell down her cheek as she was reminded of the several encounters she had had with Mr.Malfoy and how unpleasant they were and really how much she didn't need any of it right now. Malfoy jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice, he to did not expect anyone to be outside. He turned slightly to face the fiery red head, he merely stared. Why would a cheery, carefree _Weasely_ be out here? In the rain none the less. Seeing as none of his little questions were about to be answered, he turned away. This only got Ginny angrier.

"Brilliant! Now my only alone time is ruined…Gods only knows when I'll ever get one again!" She snapped as she to turned away

"I could say the same!" He retorted.

. As she was about to get up to leave a small raindrop fell upon her nose, she was not going to pass up the chance of sitting in the rain. Not even Malfoy could ruin a raindrops value! Even though her "alone time" was spoiled she couldn't help but smile as she looked to her side only to see a certain Draco Malfoy attempting to catch raindrops on his outstretched tongue.

A:N/ Okay so it was short but I really only wanted to start it off a little. I want feedback before I continue thanks


	2. In the hall

A: N/ Thanks shinywriterindarkness for my feedback!

After that little run in with Ginny her opinion changed slightly. She decided she should keep a good eye on him.

"Miss Weasley!" yelled Professor Mcgonagle.

Ginny looked up to see an outraged Minerva looking down at her, lips thinner than ever. Ginny grinned sheepishly as she took her dead cockroach from the professor's hands.

"Sorry." She grinned. She had been in the process of transforming her cockroach into a toothpick.

"Please Miss Weasley! Do you plan on staring into space all day or are you going to work?" snapped the professor. Ginny said nothing as her teacher turned and marched off.

True enough, she had been staring off into space. She couldn't help herself. Draco was swimming happily around her head. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe there were things about him that she didn't know about. Maybe he wasn't the fowl, hateful creature she had grown to know. Ginny sighed and began to write in her notebook, '_Mrs Malfoy, Mrs Draco, Mrs Draco Malfoy_.' She sighed again

_Draco, Draco, Draco, Dra- hold on! Who's Draco? Certainly not Malfoy! Not the same Malfoy that had caused her so much pain! All the harassment, all the name calling, all the hurt, the tears! It couldn't be that same Malfoy_! Ginny thought venomously, she remembered all those years of pure hatred, it was always darts thrown at her from every corner of that Slytherin table, and Draco Malfoy was no different

_But he IS different! He's so much more…more…pleasant to be around. People DO change for the better sometimes you git! Give him a chance!_

While Ginny's mind was fighting a non-stop battle between itself, the bell rang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco lay in his bed. What was it about that little red head that made him feel this way? Like…like…like he was soft and fuzzy inside? Draco snorted to himself, a Malfoy, fuzzy and soft inside! His thoughts slowly drifted to the night before; maybe there was something more to her than he thought. He had always pictured her to be a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, it made his stomach turn. But now he saw the angry frustrated Ginny that he, until now, didn't think existed. He smiled at her dismay; she was so cute when she was angry! He knew very well that she was pissed, but he really couldn't have cared less at the time. Than he saw her gleaming smile, like his beloved rain, she looked like she was cold inside but when she smiled you could tell she was beautiful.

"Draco you coming?" asked Pansy

"No I think I'm going to cut class today."

Pansy shrugged and walked out the door leaving Draco to his thoughts.

He felt the need to give her something, something that would have a symbolism for the both of them. He spotted a pail in the corner of the room. He always knew that would come in handy!

"Perfect!" he grinned as he got up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking through the halls, Ginny was daydreaming about Draco. Again she found herself thinking up names for her future self, "Mrs Draco, Mrs Ginny Malfoy, Mrs Draco Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy…" she whispered to her self. Oh how she fancied him, gods how she fancied him. Her thoughts were interrupted as a certain blonde Slytherin came running.

Ginny gaped at the scene, Draco Malfoy came running up to her calling her name and from what Ginny saw he was holding a bucket of…rain water?

"This is for you!" chirped Draco in such a cheery voice Ginny thought his head might explode. He had even written her name on it. Ginny blushed a bright red, like her brother she was cursed with the color changing ears.

"Oh, wow!" she said in a mock thankful voice, she didn't know what to be more afraid of, Draco's behavior or hurting his feelings.

She took the bucket carefully so as not to spill any, "I thought it would make you feel better!" Draco continued his irritating chirping.

"And it did!" lied Ginny, who felt as if she was talking to a 4 year old who drew a "good" drawing and insisted on giving it to her.

By now a fairly large group of students had formed a circle around them sealing Ginny in. the second bell rang signaling the end of the day, a break in the never-ending circle appeared. Diving Ginny escaped. The last thing she heard from Draco was "I thought you might-" but that wasn't important right now, she had to get her head straight! Ginny ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco ran to Ginny, this was brilliant! Not only will he have given her something of significance but he had enough courage to ask her out. That soft fuzzy feeling must have become ten times bigger because this was not a regular kind of feeling; no this was way beyond feelings! It's amazing what a little bit of rain could do to you, he thought happily as he approached Ginny.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" he called her name.

She looked so confused, so lovingly confused!

"This is for you!" he chirped, chirped? Well that was new, his voice felt so funny…but he loved it nonetheless! Never had he seen such a beautiful shade of red!

"I thought it would make you feel better!" he chirped again. He smiled as she took the pail of water, her delicate hands grasped it like it was a glass doll who's beauty would be lost if it broke to millions of pieces.

"I thought you might-" she dived. Draco stood there heart broken…she dove away from him. The soft fuzzy feeling disappeared and he was Malfoy again: the most hated student in Hogwarts, slowly he went back to him dormitory where he warned all that if he was disturbed there would be a price to pay.

Where was rain when you needed it?

A: N/ Okay again, not to to long but –shrugs- I thought it was okay. FEEDBACK PLEASE! Thanks all! I'm not making another post until I get at least 5 reviews…


End file.
